


Beautiful View

by charmed_seconds



Series: Mars and Neptune [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: Such a beautiful view (take me)Show me more, the next view (show me more)Such a beautiful view--- View by SHINee (Translated from Korean to English)It was an oddity for Lance to wake up before Keith so when he did, he savored the view. In Lance’s opinion, Keith was a work of art.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Mars and Neptune [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Beautiful View

It was an oddity for Lance to wake up before Keith so when he did, he savored the view. In Lance’s opinion, Keith was a work of art. Delicate, sharp features. Porcelain skin. A beautiful waterfall of thick black hair spread out across the pillowcase. Just simple things that took Lance’s breath away.

It was still early, the sun just starting to paint the black sky purple and pink. Keith was sleeping seemingly peacefully -- a blessing. Softly, he tucked a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear. Fondness blossomed in Lance’s eyes. He never knew he could love someone as much as he did for Keith. The man in question sniffled before shuffling onto his side, pushing his face into his pillow. Lance smothered a snicker. 

He gently kissed Keith’s shoulder, directly on the scar that he got years ago during the Blade trials. Keith mumbled something in his sleep, turning once more so he was now facing Lance. Lance smiled, eyes sweeping over Keith’s lithe form. Working in the Blades has kept his form trimmed and Lance was not ashamed to say that he loved to take in Keith’s gorgeous body. 

But body aside, it was Keith himself that drove Lance to go down on one knee and ask for forever. 

His caring nature that most don’t see. His softness that lay underneath his harsh exterior. It was the small things that Lance only got to experience that made Lance melt and know that Keith was the one that he wanted to grow old with. 

Well, Keith and Kosmo. The two were kind of a package deal. 

But the wolf was cute too so it was no skin off of Lance’s nose. 

Gently, he reached out and grasp the ring that was on the silver chain. It was a simple silver band with an amethyst stone set within it. It was the closest thing that he could find to match Keith’s eyes, the one physical thing that he loved most on Keith. Keith’s eyes were where all the man’s emotions lived. Keith’s eyes were literally the window to his soul and heart. 

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the band before letting it fall against Keith’s chest once more. Feeling a burst of fondness, Lance pressed soft kisses on each of Keith’s eyelids before pressing one last kiss against Keith’s forehead, wishing for the man to peaceful dreams before sliding out of bed. He tucked Keith into the bed before heading into the kitchen. 

Breakfast in bed sounded great. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: View by SHINee


End file.
